Silent Hill Revenge of the Hells
by John Charly Baldu
Summary: La historia comienza con nuestro protagonista huyendo de su fastidiosa realidad , el cual le habia molestado desde hace mucho tiempo . Por un descuido de planes se ve enfrentado a una aparicion el cual lo advierte de SIlent Hill . El joven sin rumbo alguno decide adentrarce a los misterios del pueblo y hay es donde comienza su historia en este pueblo , que para algunos esta maldito


0/10/2010

La destrucción del pequeño pueblo de SILENT HILL ya era noticia nacional , ya que al ser un pueblo olvidado , decidieron reconstruirlo bajo sus propios cimientos para volver a transformarlo en un lugar turistico..

11/11/2011

La inauguración del nuevo pueblo de SILENT HILL re nombrado por su nuevo alcalde "NEW HILL" trajo mucha dicha a los nuevos habitantes ya que nuevos condominio fueron asignado a la nueva gente del lugar .

12/12/2012

En todo el pueblo se han reportado desde los primeros días de la inauguración de "NEW HILL" misteriosas desapariciones que no han tenido ninguna solución , alguna gente culpa a la maldición antigua que yacía en el pueblo anterior , los mas incautos culpan a un misterioso merodeador que solo se muestra en la noche .

25/12/2012

Se encuentran varios artefactos sepultados en los escombros del antiguo pueblo , el alcalde del lugar los exhibe en el museo en memoria del antiguo pueblo .

01/01/2013

Un suceso extraño acaba de suceder en "NEW HILL" la mitad del pueblo a desparecido , la gente desesperada pide ayuda al gobierno , pero la única solución que le otorga es acordonar el área e investigar la situación . NEW HILL entra en cuarentena , ya nadie puede salir ni entrar si no es con un permiso especial .

02/03/2013

La investigación aun no a dado frutos , mas y mas gente desaparece cada noche y alguna gente afirma que a la media noche se puede ver la gente desaparecida en las calles y que una extraña neblina cae por el lugar por unos minutos .

Estaba lloviendo , cuando me adentraba al metro para ir a cualquier otro lado , a un lugar que estuviera fuera y muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba . No me importaba si era una actitud cobarde , solo quería huir ya que no soportaba mas a todo este mundo , a toda esta sociedad , en realidad mi odio era hacia mi padre , un hombre con un alto ego y poco sentido común , para mi era un estorbo en mi vida , teníamos muchas diferencias las cuales hacia una mal relación entre padre e hijo .

-Trasbordo a la línea 5 , destino a …

Estaba cansado y no recuerdo mas asta que empezó todo . Desperté acostado en el asiento del metro , mire para todos lados y no vi a ninguna persona , me sentí algo sorprendido al no encontrar ni si quiera a un vagabundo en las cercanías del lugar , observe mi reloj y eran las 3 de la tarde , al parecer algo había pasado y que yo no estaba enterado .

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto con voz suave una pequeña que entraba a la estación del metro .

-No mucho en realidad , solo pasando el tiempo .

Observe a la pequeña , al parecer tenia unos 10 o 8 años de edad , tenia un delantal azul oscuro que le llegaba asta los tobillos , al parecer lo tenia de hace mucho tiempo ya que se podía apreciar que estaba muy gastado , tenia el pelo oscuro , le llegaba asta los hombros un poco mas abajo , portaba una pequeña muñeca que abrazaba fuerte con su mano derecha .

Me parecía extraño que me preguntara algo , debido que no la conocía y pensaba que tampoco ella a mi .

-¿Estas perdida?

Pregunte al verla sola , se me hacia extraño que no estuviera con sus padres siendo tan joven .

-Si señor , hace mucho tiempo que lo estoy.

Creo que me dio lastima verla así y por eso quise ayudarla , además seria mas productivo si la ayudaba a volver a casa de en vez de quedarme solo en la banca de la estación esperando el final del día .

-Si quieres te ayuda … no pienses mal no te are nada …

Ella solo agacho la cabeza y se acerco hacia mi .

-¿Usted cree que puede ayudarme?

Pregunto en frente mío . Parecía algo triste y angustiada .

-Claro que si , no creo que sea tan difícil encontrar tu hogar.

En ese momento un frío tremendo empezó a llegar al lugar en donde estábamos , al parecer la pequeña no sentía nada de molestias sobre tal clima inesperado , pero para ser cortes le entregue mi chaqueta llevaba puesta .  
Un ruido interrumpió la paz del lugar , un metro llegaba a la estación y parecía ser uno con 6 vagones en total , ella me apunto el dicho transporte .

-¿Quieres entrar?

Le pregunta , la pequeña no dijo nada solo asintió con su cabeza , yo la tome del brazo y la lleve a dentro . El vagón parecía cuidado , al parecer no tenia ningún graffiti o estropeado uno de sus asientos , lo único que me llamo la atención era el que el cartel donde anunciaba las estaciones indicaba otra estación mas , que no tenia vía de llegada , se llama Silent Hill .

-¿Y en que parada tenemos que bajarnos? … o no lo recuerdas .

Le pregunte amablemente , ella solo dijo …

-En la ultima parada …

-Okay , no te preocupes encontraremos tu hogar .

El vagón empezó a moverse y tomamos asiento los dos juntos , el frío parecía seguirnos ya que en el interior del vagón se sentía la misma temperatura , igual que en el lugar anterior . Mientras mas avanzábamos la pequeña empezaba a temblar cada vez mas fuerte.

-¿Te sientes bien?.

Le pregunte , pero no respondió , preocupado por su estado la abrase para brindarle mas calor , no quería entregar a sus padres una niña congelada , pensarían mal y me acusarían de acecino .  
Cerré los ojos y bese la parte superior de su cabeza , trataba de calmarla pero no conseguía mucho .

-Falta poco … no puedes venir … o si no …

Extrañado por sus palabras la moví para verla directamente , pero me lleve una sorpresa , su rostro estaba totalmente blanco , parecía que había estado en la nieve por mucho tiempo , estaba totalmente helada tanto que la tuve que soltar , ella se separo de mi y se paro en el centro del vagón.

-No puedes venir … tu no perteneces a este lugar .

No entendía nada de lo que decía , pero cada ves esto se volvía mas extraño . El Vagón tomaba mas velocidad , me tuve que sujetar de un fierro para no perder el equilibrio , ella parecía no ser afectada por la inercia del movimiento y mientras mas tiempo pasaba el miedo dentro de mi hiba aumentando .

-Este es el fin …

Las luces empezaron a parpadear y la parte trasera del carro se partió en dos .Colgando de la parte destrozada del carro cadáveres envueltos en sangre querían subir , yo aun trataba de no ser llevado por la corriente de aire que se producía .

-Debes irte , que no entiendes

No comprendía nada de lo que sucedía , por que me pidió ayuda si ahora intenta eliminarme nada concordaba , solo sabia que tenia que mantenerme firme para no caer fuera del vagón en movimiento .

-Si quieres respuesta , encuentra a Harry … Mason …

-¿Qué …? ¿De que hablas?

El fierro en que estaba sujeto se parte en dos y por la velocidad mi cuerpo salio volando del carro , por unos segundos me mantuve en el aire y observe debajo mío , llamas , lava , no se que era en realidad , pero de ellas salían cadáveres destrozados , algunos moviéndose sin rumbo aparente otros comiéndose entre si , era una escena horrible en realidad , parecía estar en el infierno …  
Antes de caer enzima de todo eso , desperté . Me encontraba en la misma banca donde vi por primera vez a la pequeña , no sabia que fue todo lo que sucedió , me dije a mismo varia veces que "Solo fue una pesadilla … solo una pesadilla " pero algo en mi me decía lo contraria , no podía quedarme tranquilo por lo que había vivido , solo una cosa me daba vuelta en la mente …Silent Hill , el lugar a donde quería llegar la pequeña y si quería averiguar si todo esto tenia que buscar al tal Harry pero en donde comenzar .  
Al la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano para no toparme con mi padre , me puse lo de siempre , mi chaqueta café , mis pantalones negros y me fui .

-Donde debo ir … Harry … Harry … se que lo e escuchado antes , pero donde .

Me repetía constantemente en la mente , vague por toda la cuidad sin encontrar nada , aunque no sabia en realidad que buscar para encontrar al tal Harry .  
Cansado me detuve un momento en una banca que se ubicaba en una plaza en frente de la librería de la ciudad aunque antigua era muy prestigiosa , hay habían pasado varios escritores famosos .

-Que día , POR LA MIERDA QUE HAGO …

Grite a los cuatro vientos , me sentía muy frustrado quería saber la realidad de todo si realmente lo que había vivido anteriormente era verdad o simplemente una pesadilla burda .

"Gran firma de libros hoy , la autora Heather que da a la venta su nuevo libro "La pesadilla en el Silencio de la noche "

Algo me parecía familiar en ese titulo , no sabia que pero por curiosidad quise entrar a ver .  
El lugar estaba calmado , al parecer no había mucha gente y el puesto donde se suponía que estaría la autoria estaba vacío solo estaba sus libros puesto sobre la mesa . Me acerque para ver con mas detenimiento y tome uno .

-"La pesadilla en el Silencio de la noche" que extraño nombre para un libro , debe ser de terror o algo así .

Me dije a mi mismo . En eso fui interrumpido por una mujer un tanto joven , rubia con el pelo corto , llevaba una polera naranja con una chaqueta blanca , una falda corta unas zapatillas , al parecer tenia unos 25 o 28 años .Se acerco y se coloco al lado mío.

-Te gusta , ¿O no tienes nada que hacer y por eso entraste?

-Un tanto las dos.

-Ya veo.

Me saco el libro de las manos y lo dejo caer en la mesa .

-No tienes que venir aquí para quitarte el aburrimiento , hay muchas partes en la ciudad para divertirte .

-Perdón no quise molestarte … Entonces tu eres Heather .

-Si genio que no me viste en el reverso de la portada .

Tenia una mala actitud al parecer no le había ido muy bien , creo que la comprendo en esa parte es molesto cuando algo no sale como uno quiere .

-Te lo llevaras o solo lo miraras el día completo .

Dijo un tanto enfada , yo solo sonreí levemente y me fije en un pequeño anuncio en una esquina del libro .

"Basado en una historia real" …

-¿Que te ocurre viste un fantasma o algo? .

Me pregunto , por un segundo me nuble hasta que desperté y le dije .

-¿Tu conoces a Silent Hill?

Ella me miro asombrada , al parecer la pregunta era estúpida en un sentido ya que el titulo del libro tenia parte del nombre del lugar pero en español .

-Como sabes de eso , ¿Quién te dijo responde?

Me dijo con voz amenazadora , yo algo asustado retrocedí un paso pero antes de que pudiere salir corriendo ella me tomo del brazo .

-Pensé que todo había terminado con migo o acaso ¿El culto te envió a buscarme?

Yo la observaba confuso , no entendía nada de lo que decía .

-Ya veo no sabes nada de nada , perdón aun me siento algo perseguida por lo que me sucedió. Toma esto te servirá , no puedo hacer mas por ti … si el pueblo te a escogido debe ser por una razón que debes averiguar tu mismo .

No sabia nada de lo que decía y mi curiosidad surgía cada vez mas .

-¿Pero dime en donde esta ese lugar como puedo llegar?

En eso un hombre que estaba sentado cerca se levanto y dijo.

-Quieres llegar aun lado , yo te puedo llevar … conozco este país de punta a punta , confía en mi .

-¿Y tu quien eres?

Le pregunte extrañado .

-Yo , mi nombre es Travis Grady .

No sabia si confiar en el , pero que mas daba quería resolver este misterio y no tenia nada que perder en realidad .

-A por cierto señorita , buen libro ni yo hubiera escrito algo mejor … al parecer has crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que la vi.

Ella lo observo extrañada , yo no tenia palabras en ese momento pero cuando dijo eso me dio mas seguridad , al parecer el conocía el lugar al cual me refería y el que estaba a punto de conocer .


End file.
